


No Time Like The Present

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Charley is freaked out, F/M, Gay, Jerry is a stalker, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Jerry, Random & Short, Vampires, stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jerry is done waiting.





	No Time Like The Present

Title: No Time Like The Present

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Fright Night

Series: none

Pairings: Jerry/Charley, and Amy/Charley.

Characters: Jerry Dandridge, Charley Brewster, and Amy Peterson.

Summary: Jerry is done waiting.

Disclaimer: Fright Night is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jerry took a deep breath, that familiar heartbeat filled his ears.

Jerry ignored his subjects as he moved to open his front door. His eyes glued to the lanky teen as he climbed out of the car and played with his backpack strings. The boy was glorious and Jerry knew he had to be his from the moment he saw him.

Licking his lips Jerry smirked, ' _Soon you'll be all mine Charley.'_

* * *

Charley climbed out of Amy's car giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before making her promise to text him when she got home safety. Waving goodbye Charley waited until Amy disappeared down the street to walk up the driveway.

Checking the mail Charley stiffened. He could feel eyes burning into his skin, into his everything. Shivering he glanced to the side to see the new neighbor Jerry staring at him. The man moved in the day before in the middle of the night so this was Charley first time seeing him.

Jerry stood in all his glory in the window watching the teenager every move. He didn't bother hiding he fact that he was watching Charley either rather he seemed to enjoy letting Charley know he was watching.

Charley felt the heat rushing to his face as he gathered his mail quicker and speed walked back to his house.

* * *

It went on like that for weeks afterwards.

Charley tried to ignore it but he could still feel the weight of Jerry's glaze upon him. The way his soulless like eyes trailed over the back of his neck to his scrawny legs. One day it seemed that Jerry was done watching from the sidelines.

Charley waved goodbye to Amy again waiting until she disappeared around the corner.

He could feel the eyes but Charley refused to acknowledge them today as he marched to his house. Unlocking the door to his house, Charley turned around once inside turning to close it and his heart stopped.

Jerry was outside the yard of his house underneath the shade of his own watching him. A knowing smirk on his lips as he mouthed the words to Charley, "Your mine, Char-ley."

* * *

Charley doesn't sleep that night, much like the previous nights before. He could still feel the way Jerry's eyes trailed over his body.

It's was the next night since the the Jerry's words when Jerry finally appears. Charley knocked out sleep when Jerry finally creeper through his window. He never heard the sound of his lock breaking as he turned over pulling his blankets off his body.

"I have been blessed," Jerry says as he pulled the remaining blanket off Charley. The body is stretched out over his bed, his long pale legs highlighted in those small boxers. The collar of his white t-shirt dripping down to revealing his milky neck to his collarbone.

Just a purely tempting sight.

Jerry smiled as he leaned down and gathered the teen into his arms. Charley's face immediately found his neck as he moved until comfortable in Jerry's arms.

"Mine." with that Jerry disappeared into the night.


End file.
